Black Star: THE BIG MAN'S SHOW! Fate Can Be Cruel?
by TwoFrozenHearts
Summary: Black Star has entered a new school to make tsubaki a death scythe but he faces something he might not over come! Can he defeat his biggest challenge yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D It's me Savvy :D if you read any of BlueeMoon's fanfiction for Fairy Tail you can see I follow her stories XD This is my first time ever writing fanfiction ever and especially posting it online. If you have any advice or opinions for me please send me a message it'd be very much apprecieted :D i think i spelled that wrong... well anyways this is the first chapter to my story :D please review!**

**DEDICATION: BlueeMoon - thanks buddy :D**

Chapter 1: Primrose Academy

_FLASH BACK_

_Black Star and Tsubaki stood at the front of the DWMA where they had first met, but now they'd say good bye._

_"Don't worry, Tsubaki! I'll turn you into a death scythe no matter what!" Black Star said with a confident smile he always wears._

_"Okay Black Star, "she said as she smiled with that sweet loving smile Black Star liked. " Please, be careful." Tears welded up into her eyes._

_Black Star waved good bye to Tsubaki and gave her his confident thumbs up as he walked down the stairs and into Death City. That was the last time Tsubabki would see him for a while as he faded into the sunset._

**_Flash Back Ends. Now prensent time._**

Black Star stood in front of the magnificent, Primrose Academy. The school had a vast green yard full of exotic flowers and trees, while the front of the school was a Victorian style décor. He was amazed how fancy this academy was.

He took a deep breath and said, "Ha! This will be a piece of cake!" he marched confidently into the academy's front office.

In the front office there was an old woman with glasses typing away on her keyboard as if there was no tomorrow. She held he chin high in the air which seemed like it would be impossible to even see what she was typing in front of her.

Black Star rang the bell on the front desk, "Hi, I'm Black Star the new student!" he said in a confident yet conceited tone.

The lady handed him a paper and said, "Fill this out. Sit over there while you do." She said in a snotty British tone.

He immediately listened, grabbed a pen, and began to fill out his form.

_I promised Tsubaki I'd be careful and stay outta trouble . . . But staying outta trouble is gonna be hard for me . . . I already don't like someone and she's older than me! Snap out of it Black Star you came here for one reason only and that was to make Tsubaki a death scythe!_

The paper asked him for basic information like allegories, date of birth, birth place, and your age. It also asked what school you came from, your elective and any after school programs you'd be interested in taking. He sat there looking at the list of electives, but none of the electives appealed to him.

_No . . . cooking is for girls . . . YUCK! Why would I want to take sewing! Computers . . . That's a nerd class, to geeky for me. Gah! There's no good electives I want or are interested in . . . Oh, wells I'll just have an hour to do whatever I want._

Black Star finally finished filling out the paper and handed it to the old lady at the counter.

"Hm . . . Your from the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, you chose basketball for an after school activity, and you have no elective . . . Well with your free time find something productive to do. You won't get your uniform until tomorrow. Come back first thing in the morning for it." She said as she threw the paper in a file and continued rapidly typing away on her keyboard.

Black Star got out his schedule and slowly walked down the hall not paying attention to anything around him.

_What the hell is she always typing on that computer to where she doesn't have to pay attention to me, Black Star, the biggest man of the whole academy! Pfft I bet she writing some kind of otaku anime fan crap! Hahahaha!_

He finally made it to his home room class. The door was a huge red colored one. "I'm Black Star, the big man of this show! I can do this!"

He slowly opened the door to what would be a completely different world then he ever imagined!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Black Star opened the door to his first period class and he couldn't believe what he saw. All the students were sitting up straight with hands folded perfectly like robots.

What's with everyone? It's like there being controlled! That's it! There all being controlled by a witch! Hahaha! I already cracked this case, now I just need to find the witch . . . This is gonna be hard.

Black Star slumped over against the door, thinking that this would be an easy task he was discouraged. No, it'll be okay! I'll find the witch and got outta this creepy school! This'll be easy!

"Class this is our new student, Black Star. He'll be staying with us for a short time, so please make him feel welcome while he's here. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said with a monotone voice.

"Hi, I'm Black Star! The coolest and awesomest guy you'll ever meet! But, there's no need to be threatened by me I'm not here to compete with you. Unless, you're up for a challenge!" he said and he got his big conceited grin that he's face for.

"You may call me Ms. S. Your seat is in the back right next to Skye. Skye please raise your hand." Ms. S continued to grade papers while Skye raised her hand.

Black Star went to the back where the hand was and to his surprise this girl had her feet up on the desk, she slouched in her chair, and she was popping gum bubbles. This girl wasn't a robot that was made positive to him.

Why the hell didn't I notice her when I first walked in? Good thing she's not a robot I think I'd go insane if I had to sit next to someone else. Black Star observed the girl, she seemed to be normal and definitely not like the others. I think I might enjoy sitting here, as long as she isn't stuck up.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Skye said in a laid back tone, as if she was bored by all of this.

Black Star in shock said "N-Nothing. You just don't seem like you care about any of this."

"Cause I don't. It's pretty boring and everybody's like a puppet." She said disgusted by what he said. She took a good look at him and decided he wasn't going to be easily fooled by these people. "Hi, I'm Skye nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Black Star! The coolest guy you'll ever meet!" he said while taking her hand and shaking it with confident smile on.

"Heard ya the first time" she said with a devilish smile on. "So, what's with the get-up?" she said skimming his clothes.

"Oh, this is my nin-"he stopped quickly when he realized he can't tell anyone. Oh, crap that's right! I can't tell anyone why I'm here. "It's my . . . Cosplay outfit?" he said nervously hoping she'll believe him.

"Your pretty weird Black Star, were gonna be awesome friends!" she said with a sweet smile that made him blush.

Why the hell am I blushing! I'm here for one reason only! That's to make Tsubaki a death scythe!

"Definitely!" he said with his face still a little pink.

"Black Star, Skye! Pay attention or you'll be sent out!" Ms. S said in a strict tone that scared both of them a little.

"Well, I guess I'll just talk to you outside" Skye said in a whispering tone.

Black Star nodded in reply knowing that this school might be a lot of fun if he stuck with Skye.


End file.
